Innocents Betrayed
by star2000shadow
Summary: Harry Sent to Azkaban story - Chapter 2 spell checked - Summery inside.
1. Chapter One: Prisoner HJP

Innocents Betrayed

Harry Potter fanfiction

Star2000shadow

Warnings: Will be mostly AU, with mentions of Death, Abuse, Non-Con, Torture, And a bit of Bashing.

Summery: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done? and what of Harry, is he really as damaged as they believe? and can the hurt of his friends betraying him, REALLY be forgiven.

Chapter One: Prisoner HJP

He sat in a corner, as far from the door as he could get, thin knees drawn up to his chest eyes half closed. sitting next to him his broken pair of thick black framed glasses rested on the grimy floor of his cell. Harry had no clue how long he'd been there. two.. three years at the most.. the prison was always cold cold and dank. there was no window so he couldn't even see the outside world, or the rise and fall of the sun. his hair by now reached his mid back and he'd braided it sot hat it would stay clear of his face, Chin resting on his knees as he tried to ignore the screams that rebounded from other cells. emerald orb's showing a world of pain and wariness. unfocused as he fought to keep what little he'd learned of Occlumency, he'd slowly been expanding it. building up on it bit by bit. emptying his head so that no thoughts formed. so that there wasn't anything for the Dementors to feed off of.

If he hoped, if he felt good emotion it would be sucked away, drowned in a sea of remembered pain. Floundering. so he kept his mind blank. who knew, all he needed to get the whole point of Occlumency was to be locked in a cell for SIX years. Six Bloody awful years with the knowledge that his best friends had sent him to jail. he could still remember Sirius' screams that he'd find proof that Harry wasn't guilty.. he'd get him out.. and for a while that had kept him going that hope.. it had also left him drowning as Dementors had flocked to him. after the third year the hope had started to die.. and he had Vision after vision until he'd gotten a handle on Occlumency that had, surprisingly also worked on Dementors.. and pushed the Visions back. oh he occasionally got REALLY strong emotions..or a slight mind numbing pain in his scar but that was all.

Then he was left to listen to the screams of the other prisoners as the bone chilling, soul crushing cold of the Dementors had gotten to him. and then after that they'd.. gone .. it was still bone freezing cold in the prison, and with as little food as they where given it wasn't surprising. but the pull on his mind into nightmare after nightmare was gone. one would think the memories he had already, the dim infancy remembered screams of his parents, the abuse at the Dursleys hands, Cedric's death.. his friends turning on him.. you'd THINK that those would be all he drowned in but no.. he had years of seeing through Voldemort's eyes. watching again and again as muggles where tortured, raped, beaten into so much MEAT.

and he'd had it played over and over across the screen that was his mind, the backs of his eyelids. as there was no window and no clock he didn't know if it was day or night. he just knew he received three meals a day. a bar, some water and toast. the bar he'd learned after his first few meals was a protein bar. enough to keep his body going without giving him the energy to escape after a month he'd lost weight but not dangerously so. and the meal never changed. though there was one guard who slipped him two bar's for.. services rendered. not that he liked thinking about that. so how did Harry James Potter end up in Azkaban? how was it the last sight he'd seen was of Sirius struggling against his friends and family holding him back from trying to free Harry from his current fate? Wormtail had been found.. tortured. not but three weeks before harry had been unjustly tried and imprisoned.

the kicker? Harry's wand had cast ALL the spells. and he'd disappeared for an unnumbered amount of time. not only had Wormtail been killed but several other 'death' eaters. as well as the Dursleys. Now Harry had to admit, for what Wormtail had done to his parents, to Sirius he MIGHT of probably tortured the bastard to death.. but damn it if anyone even THOUGHT they'd known him would know he wouldn't. he'd had plenty of Opportunity's to kill the sniveling little Bastard. and he sure as hell wouldn't of killed the Dursleys not that it made much difference he hated them so much he.. actually didn't CARE what happened to them.

but all the spells had been Cast with his wand. Sirius had yelled screamed. DEMANDED during the trial.. argued.. rejected what the prosecution was saying .. the 'evidence'.. never the mos 'calm' person he'd all but tried to brain the man and Fudge for doing this to Harry. three or maybe it was Six months.. he wasn't sure.. after he'd been put in the prison he'd gotten the horror of watching as Sirius had been tortured to death. apparently the Death eaters had attacked a place Sirius had been at and in a rage over what had been done to harry the brave but stupid man had lunged for the nearest death eater. It had taken Sirius a long time to die. He wondered if Remus was still working to free him.. but no best not to hope. best tot think he had given up.

He rubbed at his scar and stared straight forward, almost distantly hearing foot steps in the hall. though who and what they belonged to was beyond him. he did remember hearing voices. apparently with the Dementors joining Voldemort's Army Human Auror's had taken up the patrol of the halls. Harry never responded tot him. never spoke though when they did the 'Trade' that allowed him to get food he at least responded if sluggishly for that. after all it was the only way to keep any strength. he tried to think when had he eaten last. an hour, two? three ago? he wasn't sure but he knew it had to be not that far behind as the pain in his stomach wasn't to noticeable. Then he heard a soft voice. "Right there..HJP.." and he dimly heard the mumbling from the others. he let his eyes drift back down tot he fifth brink to the right of his foot and did not look up as the door opened. 'hmm wondered how long it'd take them to come after me.. what with Voldemort upping the amp.'

The thought was.. dry, sharp as glass, and laced with hate. he didn't respond as someone called his name. "Harry?" well Damn it was Dumbledore. anger flared but didn't enter his eyes as the voices continued. "Harry? It's me Dumbledore.." yeah like THAT was a no brainier. he still didn't respond though. after all why should he? They'd damn well locked him up for SIX BLOODY YEARS. only the last year had been without Dementors. without the pain, the memory's the past visions every painful and hurting fucking memory he'd formed drowning him. he didn't move didn't even flinch or start, or take a sharp indrawn breath when a hand touched his shoulder. hmm he could be insane.. didn't the other's in the other cells talk to people not there? and they probably thought they where sane as well.

"We're here to take you Home Harry.." Harry snorted he was home. Azkaban had been his home for more then six years. why ever would he want to leave it? "Harry.." the hand on his shoulder reached down and lifted his head. Harry didn't show emotion didn't flinch, didn't even change his breathing his eyes just stared straight ahead as the head master appeared in his line of vision instead of the Square five blocks from his foot and to the right. Dumbledore left his line of sight and harry didn't turn his head to fallow as the man backed away to talk with the people he'd brought with him. He heard i almost to softly. "We might be to late..he didn't have an Animagus form to escape the Dementors in..didn't have Occlumency to shield his mind. we may have very well Lost him." Gee and it would survey them right. They'd locked him UP.. trapped him in this hell hole..left him defenseless. he damn well wasn't responding until he was fucking ready to respond.

He was hauled to his feet, but he could not stand as the room spun and he slowly sank back towards the ground an arm around his waist, the scent of forest and musk reached his nose and he heard Professor Remus Lupin's voice. "C'mon Harry.. We're going home.." why they kept repeating that Harry would NEVER understand. and frankly he didn't only reason he wasn't up and leaving was the simple fact Voldemort would hunt him down and kill him. hell all he had to do was WAIT and the bastard would come to him. In his Lucid states while in Azkaban he'd thought and thought. he'd stared at one single stone, if he could do Occlumency, while internal, and purely mental, he should be able to do other spells. after all every child could do wandless magic. it was just a given.

A Given he'd banked on. and found himself to be right. for a year straight he had sat and practiced spells, Delving, carefully mind you, into Voldemort's mind.. well when the twisted bastard wasn't 'sharing'. or broad casting. or whatever the hell he'd been doing for Harry to 'ENJOY' his torture sessions. and he'd meditated, a lot. going deeper and deeper into his mind until he'd actually come across something.. remarkable. at least to him as no one had ever told him you could actually FIND your core. the part of you that housed your magic. it had been a warm golden glow and he'd just basked in it for a few moments before the total shock had sent him crashing back into his body. So he'd meditated until he could reliably reach his core. then he'd practiced. focused his mind on one task, starting with first year spells he'd gone over hem slowly. Lumos, Alohomora, and hadn't it been a thrill when the door that normally locked him in had opened a crack.

Of course he'd Shut it and re-locked it.. which had left him shaking and drained he'd practically all but FAINTED after that spell. well those two spells. but as he'd practiced he'd gotten better and better. and he'd worked his way through all the spells using them as best he could. he sometimes had to concentrate and use his arm as a sort of 'fleshy' wand but he'd gotten them all to work. then he'd started carefully plummeting Voldemort's mind. that had been three years AFTER he'd been put in this place. well okay Four. by then he'd lost track and he'd found it easier to ignore the Dementors. but that was nether here nor there. they where outside already walking down a Dock to some boats. seemed he'd be going for a boat ride after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocents Betrayed

Harry Potter fanfiction

Star2000shadow

Warnings: Will be mostly AU, with mentions of Death, Abuse, Non-Con, Torture, And a bit of Bashing.

Summery: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done?

Chapter Two: Sane, Insane, Dancing the Line?

Last Time: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done? and what of Harry, is he really as damaged as they believe? and can the hurt of his friends betraying him, REALLY be forgiven.

Author Notes: ladysavay - ohh no no way is he going to forgive them, I'll let you all in on a secret, just cause he kills off the bloody git who got him into Azkaban in the first place, Don't mean he's gonna forgive them. they deserve Everything they get. cause saddly i can SO see those.. those SHEEP doing something like that.

Olaf74 : Thank you and to future Reviews, believe me Reviews are loved. and agian to Ladysavay, i probably do have dyslexia, dunno was never tested for it. 'sigh' but thank you for the suggestion im just to hyper and erratic to ever find any good beta readers.

Harry sat in the same area he'd been put, not even moving, the only time he moved was when the waves nudged the little magically moving boat. one part of his mind was going over spells he'd learned. Stupify, and other such spells as he debated. hell he could even Apparate if he so wished. though that one he'd almost not learned. in the six years since incarceration he'd thought he was Insane.. or been going there. only to find out that no not yet.. if anyone had looked closely they'd of noticed burn marks on the cell walls.. he hadn't bothered repairing them though the shield he'd put up and the silencing charm.. well those he'd loved. he'd dropped them whenever he wasn't doing magic.

so now here he was on another dock and with a jerk behind the belly button he felt the familiar pull of a port key. when they landed he mentally did a count down at Four, pity he'd figured they'd make a big fuss at three, Dumbledore, Lupin, and a person he didn't know where bombarded with questions, a tall red headed freckle faced boy darted forward. "Harry." Harry made no indication that he had even HEARD the boy let alone could see him. dimly he heard someone mutter. "What and you expect him to react favorably to you people shoving him into Azkaban." but as he was refusing to look at anyone he didn't turn his head to see the speaker. then agian he should know that Drawl.

Malfoy. He dimly remembered both Snape and Malfoy snarling that there was no way a Bloody Gryffindor, especially one like Harry would EVER kill someone. and considering it was Snape who gave him most of his Dreamless Sleep potions, it was a no brainer they'd know. both spy's for the 'light' side. over the last year of his freedom Harry might not of grown to LIKE Severus Snape, but he'd at least grown to respect him. even if he did want to beat his bloody hawk nosed face in. 'greasy Git..' he thought in irritation. and he'd figured Malfoy had brains SOME where at least he'd had the brains to ether turn spy on Voldemort, or hadn't joined he hypocrite.

and lets face it Harry had missed their bickering and fighting and down Dirty Battles. he heard Ron snarl for him to shut the hell up. they hadn't known. and yet they should of. they should of known Harry would NEVER kill anyone besides Voldemort. they'd grew up with him for bloody hell. Add in how distraught he was at just Cedric's Death..Hell Sirius' ALMOST death.. if Hermione hadn't researched the Veil as much as she could between all the other goings on Sirius could of very well died. what was years for them here was only a couple of days for Sirius.. it wasn't fair.. Really it wasn't.. this shouldn't of been happening at all. REALLY it shouldn't of been. but it had, and there was no use crying over spilt milk.

Even if what he was occasionally Raging at had been the fact that there he had been locked into Azkaban, and them perfectly aware of what the Dementors had DONE to him after his first meeting in his Third year. they'd KNOWEN what he'd face..the deaths of his parents, their screams.. all the horrible things he'd seen thanks to the curse scar..not to mention everything he'd faced through out school. They'd had NO grounds..hell his Trial had been a farce. keeping his face devoid of emotion he became aware that he was no longer feeling crowded and the voices he'd long since tuned out had died off. he blinked dully and 'sensed' around him. through Hearing, how the air felt against his skin and smell. someone was there but only someone, he'd been moved to a room and had instinctively put his back to a corner. while being cornered in was bad, having his back tot he open room was worse. no knowing WHAT could sneak up behind him.

He pulled his knees to his chest set his chin on it and kept his eyes unwaveringly locked on the part of floor he was studying mind ideally ticking off things to do now that the idiots had let him out. while he was not dark, and would not KILL anyone, hey when your parents died before you could even form memories but what Dementors pulled out of your head when near, you didn't want to send any other child through that. and while they might of THOUGHT and Believed he was EVIL, For six Bloody long years, Harry James Potter would never be a dark lord.

He just didn't have it in him. he took a deep breath and sighed as he heard the person in the room start talking and almost jerked in surprise. Remus. 'well bloody hell the werewolf DID make it. warmth sputtered to life in his chest. it hadn't only been Sirius who'd fought the Auror's holding him from trying and reach Harry. his last remembered sight of Remus was of him and Sirius both being hit with the Stupify spells. of everyone those two alone had his continued love and care. 'Only one left..' sadness tinged his mental voice. of everyone only the 'cast' away's had believed in him. god that was depressing as hell.

those who'd had more contact with him and should of known him had turned their back, Sirius, Draco, people he'd hated since he could remember, and one Werewolf had been the only ones to believe in him. Drawing in another breath he let his mind wander over thoughts and plans he'd formed. first things first he'd deal with the biggest thorn in his side. being Voldemort. letting his mind blank he focused on the per-tent memory's.. and as when Voldemort was VERY emotional he cracked a small hole into the mental barriers he had around his mind and had perfected.. hell had even put mental traps in them. he summoned every ounce of mental control he had and slammed them through the crack and towards Voldemort's mind.

snapping hate shield back into place after it had gone, like harry Voldemort would get the joy of suddenly feeling as if he where seeing things through Harry's mind, he'd find himself in Harry's Cell staring at the floor not really thinking of anything and then hear the voices, see the people sent to gather him, take him from the hell hole he'd called home for six years. he knew why Voldemort hadn't stormed the Prison. after all why attack something that was a perfect holding place for 'Harry Potter' his child enemy. Voldemort would take his trip and all the per-tent facts and find out Harry was no longer in Prison.. he was out..and sitting in a room guarded by non other then Remus Lupin. okay so it was cruel to play with the basted but Harry Figured he damn well deserved a little get back on that end as well.

he heard the rooms door open and mentally sighed, That was Ron's voice and he was saying he'd take over talking to Remus. who strangely hadn't mentioned anything of Sirius' Death. probably still to painful. after all Voldemort had killed every one of the Marauder's, never mind Peter had proven Sirius's Innocents after his mangled body had been found. He still felt pride in his god father. Sirius had gone down fighting even disarmed as he at least he still had one of his family alive. and Harry would Shred heaven and Earth to keep that one individual safe.

Though it was funny, only after he'd been forced into Azkaban had Harry become the Killing Machine they wanted.. only this Killing machine knew what he wanted. and that was revenge.. He might not out right torture them but they would ALL have their worlds shredded. mentally he ticked it off, Albus Dumbledore bore the largest Chunk of his anger. the Meddlesome old FOOL had ruined his life from day one. Next Came Severus Snape, Ron and Hermione, Hagrid, Minerva, Fudge, Voldemort. well Voldemort would pay, ohh yes. he'd pay with his life. that was one person Harry was not going to hesitate in killing. and with all the hate he bore the man that spell would flow from him easily enough. He'd be the First to fall.

Now some would say Revenge was wrong, that he should forgive his friends, after all they where only human. but that was the thing. as friends they should of trusted his word no matter what. and even if say a MILLION people had seen 'Harry Potter' do the things he'd been accused. they should of demanded he be tested under Veritaserum at the VERY least. he could understand the ministry being complete moron's, after all they had FUDGE for minister. he focused in on Ron's words, something about the Cuddly Cannons or some such rot. he never had been as big a fan of Quidditch as Ron. Harry wasn't a watcher, he was a doer in sports. Harry lost track of time and it surprised him to wake up to the scent once again of Remus. hmm maybe he was more drained then he thought. but that wasn't surprising.

He hadn't eaten yet. but when he woke he heard.. Hermione.. asking if she could watch over Harry for a little while. and he doubted the girl or no women by now, heard the low snarl from Remus. especially when she said Harry was her friend to.. the snarled words that lashed from the werewolf's voice was like ice.. and the sneer would of done any Slytherin, especially Snape proud. "Ohh yes, now that he's proven INNOCENT he's your friend. now that he's proven INNOCENT you want a goddamn thing to do with him. you let them LOCK HIM UP.. you HELPED THEM. you have NO RIGHT to be near him. you damn well KNEW harry couldn't do those things and you LET THEM LOCK HIM UP IN THAT HELL HOLE. if Sirius where still alive he'd DECK you female or not. and I don't think I'd stop him so GET OUT. I won't let you or Yours hurt him ever again. and if that means I have to damn well stay up to the ends of time then i will." the bitterness and anger that laced the werewolf's voice made Harry almost feel..touched?

'Hmm probably touched in the head..just because i still retain the function to think doesn't mean im sane..' he heard Hermione sniffle then the sound of her spinning and running from the door but kept his body lax and appearing to sleep. the door slammed shut and he heard Remus mutter. "Don't worry Harry.. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again if I can help it. not ever again." the tone was suddenly laced with pain.. tiredness. Harry almost felt the old urge to lift his head and talk to his father's friend, to his god-father's friend and his mothers. the last remaining link to a family he had never in truth known. but he made himself keep still. after all he had a plan, and that required them all, for the time being, to think he was insane as a fruit cake or at least mindless.


	3. Chapter Three: Living Chess

Innocents Betrayed

Harry Potter fanfiction

Star2000shadow

Warnings: Will be mostly AU, with mentions of Death, Abuse, Non-Con, Torture, And a bit of Bashing.

Author Notes: while i did say it happened after Third year, i seem to of miscalculated. in a 'I messed up and now im kinda stuck' type of Miscalculated. and I do apologize to my Readers. I'll try and correct the mistake this chapter but i was never very consistent -_- believe me i'd put a over hyper two ten year old to shame with my inability to keep focused.

Summery: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done?

**Chapter three: Living Chess**

Last Time: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done? and what of Harry, is he really as damaged as they believe? and can the hurt of his friends betraying him, REALLY be forgiven.

Author Notes: I'm using a thing called TinyWord, it does have a spelling checker. go me yeah? so hopefully most of my Horrible spelling will be fixed for you lovely readers. i did go back and fix up as much as the thing could the first two chapters. but a lot of the names and such for harry potter make the spell checker go nutso. ALSO a second note, Just consider the whole story AU.. as in It doesn't fallow any particular path. don't expect it to make sense considering i think im insane and just putting it on paper with characters people can relate to.

He'd Been there a week, he'd gone to the bathroom when lead in and told to. he ate when told to and he went to sleep when told to though he always seemed to find his way back to the corner. and he'd found that he wasn't the only one with a healthy Grudge against those who'd harmed him. his... Godfather? new one anyways, Remus was damn near over protective of him. and did not like the others being near Harry. it was nice. he'd do his damndest to keep the werewolf near him hell even having gone so far as to 'respond' a bit more to remus then the others. when the other talked to him Harry's head would tip towards him a bit or he'd actually look up, sure his eyes where unfocused but it seemed enough to encourage the werewolf.

Well at least Encourage him to stay, but Harry was not going to argue with that. he Preferred Remus over any of the others. though they continued taking 'turns' talking to him. mentally he was all but screaming at Voldemort to HURRY HIS ASS UP. but the bloody Git was not even doing so. why was it when Harry DIDN'T want him to show up.. He showed up. but when he did he took his sweet time at doing so? Harry Shook his head, then froze, listening as a sharp breath was dragged in through parted lips. 'Shit..' the breather walked over and knelt in front of him and Remus' face came into view again. "Harry?" there was hope tingeing the voice.

Now his choice was respond, or not to respond if he responded the others would expect him to respond to them as well. Bloody Unlikely all things considered. he heard voices in the hall way and Remus had finally gone back to his chair. apparently giving up when Harry hadn't responded to him. Harry had to fight very hard NOT to flick his eye's towards the door when it opened. and he let Remus's voice wash over his mind as the man spoke softly. "Fred, Gorge.. Your mother didn't think you'd come.." Harry blinked slowly. why hadn't she thought the twins would come?"

"Yeah well, Harry's our Friend, we can Put aside our anger at their stupidity for him. " Came Gorge's drawl. "To Right you are mate." was Fred's add on. "Can't leave him with all those snakes in Lion coloring now can we?" Harry let his lips twitch. but no one noticed as the three talked amongst themselves. "Severus and Draco wanted to come but mum put her foot down. she doesn't want them in her house. never mind they've done more for the order then anyone." that was Fred again. Harry Wondered how their jokes shop was going. He'd have to ask when this was all over. "And besides even if he wasn't you are, and their acting like idiots. have they tried to apologize or do they STILL think the boy who lived could do what he supposedly had done?

Harry's mind played back on that day. He'd been walking home from the store with bags of grocery that his aunt had sent him for. not much like he had a choice he still did live under their roof, and most of the other menial task's had been cut back. much to his Relief. he did do the gardening, and some of the other chores, such as running to the store at all hours of the day or early evening. other then that the Durselys had ignored him. much to his delight. he rather LIKED them ignoring him. a hell of a lot less stress. sure they still made snide comments about his mother, his father.. his 'Freakishness' but other then that they left him alone. sure he did the dishes, took the garbage out.. but he figured that was normal stuff any child did in the house. never mind Dudley NEVER seemed to do any of that. he'd turned around a corner, heading through the park and to the tunnel that was not to far from it and lead towards Privet drive.. when he'd seen people up ahead of him. it was chilly so he had not thought much about who those people where.. though his hand had started inching towards the pocket with his wand in it. then he'd heard a voice from behind him shout. 'Stupify' and then nothing.. not even the sound of the grocery's hitting the ground.

When he'd come to he was in that same tunnel, he'd managed to shove himself to his feet, pick up his wand and stumble out of the Tunnel racing for the Durselys. hell he hadn't even realized there where no bags of Groceries left.. or the fact he'd been gone for a few days.. at the Trial he'd pleaded to use Veritaserum, to prove he wasn't a killer. hadn't harmed whom he'd been said to of been harmed. but he'd been denied. Fudge had been so EXSTATIC at finally 'catching' Harry at something he'd shipped him right off to Azkaban without a 'by your leave'. and there he'd sat, Six years of life, of learning .. gone. so now he was working on his own. it had started slowly at first. the magic learning, the wandless spells. because surely if you could USE a wand that amplified and directed it, if you practiced enough you could use your body. Harry Might know on one level that Severus had stood up for him with that back handed compliment in court.

after all he WAS a Gryffindor. he was Brave and fool hardy and loyal. but the Hat had also wanted to put him into Slytherin. And he had Cunning Wits indeed. he absently, in his head anyways, Hummed his own thoughts. mind pulling up the first song he'd heard the sorting hat sing before.

sometimes it seemed so..ODD.. that first year. like a dream that was fading fast. he'd long since lost his like of the Wizarding world which was fickle. He'd get back at Severus snape for all the humiliation in potions, but he'd also help the man..well get even. Severus Snape wasn't the type to do something for nothing. and harry , with as long as he'd been in Azkaban was by no means a Potions Master. Not like Severus Snape anyways. so he'd get even by black mailing the 'grease git' into doing what he wanted and that would be that. Then he'd still have Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald "Ron" Weasley , and many others. but he had just as many supporters. boy wasn't that a shock to find out. ohh he'd known Remus Lupine was a supporter of his. albeit it was only as he was being dragged away and now by his reaction to Hermione. He didn't know the position of Fred and Gorge Weasley, He didn't know the position of Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, didn't know Neville Longbottom's position or.. wait no he knew Gorge and Fred's position. they where for him. so that meant Remus, Fred, Gorge, Severus, Draco.. sometimes thinking shit through in his head was a pain in the back side. he was never good at living listend to the sleeping form in the chair near the door and contemplated then went tense. the whole BUILDING rocked. and it had to be a building what with as many people as where in it. if he didn't know better, and he'd heard Misses Black Screaming bloody murder in the entry way, he'd think they'd brought him to the Black Residence.. then again it was under that one charm.. now what was it. Fidelius Charm if he wasn't mistaken. but then he could be wrong. Wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about something. probably wouldn't be the last.

as he listend to the panic from other parts of the house he mentally ticked things off as Remus darted over to him and pulled him up to his feet leading him from the room and down the stairs he dimbly remembered. huh third floor, nice. as he was lead down the building lunged agian. why they didn't just apparate away he had no clue. maybe they'd been trapped with an anti appration ward. he was lead into the kitchen where there where a bunch of people. he heard Mrs. Weasley saying something about the floo network being cut. and felt a mental smile flare. ha. they weren't going anywhere. 'Wonder how long it'll take Snake Face to show up..' he thought idally. Moldie-voldie. he felt a small shiver flare down his spine as one of The wards around the Building dropped. and ticked them off, or at least what he could feel of was the outer layer. then there was a nasty one beneath it that would probably take a few moments, he wasn't sure what it could do to his minds eye it looked like a bowl shaped spell with barbs in it. sort of like muggle land mines. Another Ward went down and he tuned back in on what was being discussed.

"Mad-eye are there any other back exits to this place?" that was.. well he wasn't sure.. the Young women had tripped over a couple of things in her nervous pacing. he knew she was an Auror. but that was about it. he thought her name was Tonks..but really that was an odd name. then again many could probably think the same about his name. most though HAD been to impressed by his Scar to care. well before the whole 'trip to Azkaban bit anyways. "No, We're trapped there's another anti apparation ward over the place. I had dropped the one before that." Harry Snorted. if he wanted to he could apparate but as he didn't quite know THEIR way of it he wasn't sure. he sure as hell had never had the chance to learn.

"Well this is just great, get the kid into a corner and keep an eye on him we don't need him ether getting us in the back, or being taken .." Came an older male's voice. the man had what looked like burn marks on one cheek going down to his throat and what harry could see of his chest. the comment didn't irritate him, heck they amused him. hell he was considered nuttier then a fruit cake, and the man still considered him a threat. now that one had some sense in him. he didn't fight as Lupin pulled him to a corner and almost smiled when he saw Draco move to take up point beside him. the years had been kind to the Slytherin. 'then again he always did look good in whatever he was doing.' which used to irritate the hell out of harry. the only time he didn't look good was when the two of them where fighting.


	4. Chapter 4:

Innocents Betrayed

Harry Potter fanfiction

Star2000shadow

Warnings: Will be mostly AU, with mentions of Death, Abuse, Non-Con, Torture, And a bit of Bashing.

Author Notes:

Summery: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done?

Chapter Four:

_"Well this is just great, get the kid into a corner and keep an eye on him we don't need him ether getting us in the back, or being taken .." Came an older male's voice. the man had what looked like burn marks on one cheek going down to his throat and what harry could see of his chest. the comment didn't irritate him, heck they amused him. hell he was considered nuttier then a fruit cake, and the man still considered him a threat. now that one had some sense in him. he didn't fight as Lupin pulled him to a corner and almost smiled when he saw Draco move to take up point beside him. the years had been kind to the Slytherin. 'then again he always did look good in whatever he was doing.' which used to irritate the hell out of harry. the only time he didn't look good was when the two of them where fighting._

They stood and waited, Harry Calmly and he others seeming to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. which was pretty amusing as they'd done the same thing when Harry was being tried. but then it had been to '_put him somewhere safe where he couldn't betray someone again_.' as if he'd ever betrayed them in the first place. Harry wasn't the Oath Breaker in this situation they where. they where also House Betrayer's but then what did he expect. hadn't he learned from his parents mistake in trusting peter? hadn't the Dursley's TAUGHT him better? taught him he shouldn't trust anyone who hand't first shown they where trust worthy?

'_That's not true.. Ron and Hermione showed I could trust them. they went with me through those adventures.. facing Quirrell? possessed by Voldemort as he was?_' he gave a soft sigh and tried to ignore the Gryffindor side of his brain as much as he could. His friends had never understood him as much as they thought they had. he was both a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. a '_Snake_' in '_Lions_' clothing as it where. and sure his and Draco's uncertain truce had come late, and hadn't really formed fully before Harry had been Sent packing to Azkaban. but that was then. and this was now and the other seemed determined to protect Harry from the dark lord. '_Won't he get a surprise worth getting.._' he thought and mentally shook his head. first he'd deal with Voldemort, then he'd deal with Dumbledore, then he'd deal with the rest of the mess his life had become. he supposed having ignored the slytherin side of him that had warned him itd be just like the Dursley's had been stupid in and of itself.

Because after all THEY offered him 'to good to be true' offers, or would go weeks without talking or interacting with him then all hell would break lose and whatever amount of infractions he'd caused by their damnable rules would explode all OVER him. not that anyone had noticed. his teachers at the muggle school's, his friends. Dumbledore, McGonagall , Hell not even Snape with his 'Pompous Spoiled Brat' bit about Harry. Not that Harry minded anymore. well okay it still hurt but not as much as when he didn't understand the Professor's reasonings. Didn't mean Harry had to LIKE how he sometimes treated him, but he could understand. that and he could now read between the lines. '_And lets face it, Six years of watching Snape be tortured by that bastard to get the information the Order needed to counteract some of the damage the __**'Dark Lord'**_' the thought was LACED with sarcasm. _'would thaw anyones dislike of the man.'_ or at least make it easier to understand. or at least to not lose their temper with.

He felt the last three of the ten wards come down and Watched as Severus moved up to Draco's side. of Course Harry KNEW who was going to pay the most when the Dark Lord entered the building. and it made him a bit.. irritated? to think of. he'd have to deal with Voldemort before he could do to much damage to snape. if anyone was gonna make the potions master irritated, angry, or hell even scared that was going to be Harry. he had first dib's and all that. another part of Harry's mind was running through Mad-Eye's words. had he made some move or something that had told the insane Auror that he wasn't.. well insane? he didn't think so. but then Mad-Eye was always a suspicious old Coot. or maybe that was Paranoia. Who could tell. '_Then again i could be totally insane and still locked in my Cell in Azkaban. but if i was, you'd think i'd have a __**CHOICE**__ in where my damn mind went.._' he sure as hell wouldn't be dealing with people he detested now would he?

The sound of the front door being blown off it's hinge's made Harry wince, good thing no one was looking at him. he kept his arms at his side and eye's unfocused staring straight ahead. surprisingly no one came charging into the kitchen yet. or maybe that was unsurprising? Who knew. hell who cared. they where bound to be out numbered. there where.. maybe.. fifteen people in that kitchen, making it crowded for sure, hard for combat, and would probably, _most likely_, lead to friendly fire. then again they didn't seem to think about pairing up, two to a section, or hell three to a section. they didn't even seem to think of putting their backs to one another as he knew, if he'd not been playing insane he'd of done. he was Stupidly Brave, not just Stupid.

He made up his mind that he'd keep Snape , Malfoy and Lupin in one piece. the rest be Damned. okay so he'd keep them alive, but he didn't care if they got hurt. the sound of foot steps coming intot he room had him pulling from his thoughts to watch as the first waves of Masked men and women came into the kitchen. shooting of Hex's and spells as they came. and still he remained .. passive. so far it looked like the normal 'knock out' and 'body binding' hex's and spells. meaning they weren't going to kill them. YET anyways._ 'Voldemort always was a melodramatic ass. he must wanna gloat. how.. original.'_ Harry's thought was almost scathing in its disdain. and he wondered once again if he'd adopted an almost Snape like attitude. but then again it was a good mask. rip people to shreds before they could get close and they wouldn't _**WANT**_ to get close. By the time it was over all of the Order of the Phoenix as well as Draco, Snape, and Lupin where body bound and on the floor leaving Harry in his corner staring straight forward. two death eater's on ether side of him.

His, true, friends on the ground near him. and through the smoke and almost quite and the wreckage of the kitchen door walked Voldemort. '_Well hello there snake face. Long time no see.. to bad I've been taking unwanted visits to your mind since i was a damn kid._.' though now he knew what it was. joy for him. ohh goody here came the speach starting with Dumbledore. figured. old snake face just had to keep a grudge. 'if he'd JUST left me alone I'd probably of been happy to leave the idiot to try and take over the world but no he had to attack my family, then attack me again in my first year of school and on ward. every BLOODY year.' the last straw was sending him to Azkaban. bloody Git had had to BOAST about it to his followers on one of Harry's unwanted 'trips' to his mind in his first year in Azkaban.

"Well Dumbeldore, How does it feel to know you've messed up so spectacularly. that you betrayed the trust of your HERO without just cause?" Harry mentally rolled his eyes. yeah yeah we get that. was what he wanted to say but he held his Tongue. After all wouldn't do to have dear old TOM suspicious now would it? "It was so EASY to trick you people into betraying your hero.. a bit of Polly juice potion, a spell to match my signature to his, and you all fell for it. One would of thought you would have more trust in your hero. instead you sent him to azkaban without a second thought. how .. heroic of you." and now everyone was trying to look at him, shock, surprise, pain, disbelief, all lined their faces. Harry kept his face blank. Dumbledores eye's had long since lost their twinkle, and now held shame, regret, and pain in them. _**'GOOD..'**_ harry thought in anger. they'd RUINED his life. they deserved every ounce of emotional pain he could give them.

"So how long did it take you to finally figure the boy was innocent.. it Certainly wasn't fast enough to save his Sanity now was it.. and without your precious boy who lived.. your done for. no one left to clean up the mess you made is there Dumbledore." Harry mentally counted down when the wand snapped out and the 'Crucio' was hissed Harry finally decided he might as well stop it before things got out of hands. he lifted his hands causing a few death eaters who where faced in his general direction to jump. then very deliberately clapped his hands. eye's now focused dead on Voldemort. "Bravo..care to act any more like a Muggle soap opera Tommy boy?" his voice was hoarse.. a near Croak. but not as unused sounding as it would of been, or could of been.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Surprise

Innocents Betrayed

Harry Potter fanfiction

Star2000shadow

Warnings: Will be mostly AU, with mentions of Death, Abuse, Non-Con, Torture, And a bit of Bashing.

Author Notes: The Frau, GenkaiFan's writing partner - I'll try and work on that, you might not see an improvement right away and might have to remind me from time to time but I **will** try.

Summery: Betrayed by those he swore to protect, Locked away in the Wizarding worlds strongest prison, Harry Potter has sat in the dark recesses of his cell for over six years, ever since his Third year at hogwarts. now the light has come for him, to try and get their broken soldier to finish the job they need him for. but can they fix the damage that has been done?

Chapter Five: Surprise Surprise

"_So how long did it take you to finally figure the boy was innocent.. it Certainly wasn't fast enough to save his Sanity now was it.. and without your precious boy who lived.. your done for. no one left to clean up the mess you made is there Dumbledore." Harry mentally counted down when the wand snapped out and the 'Crucio' was hissed Harry finally decided he might as well stop it before things got out of hands. he lifted his hands causing a few death eaters who where faced in his general direction to jump. then very deliberately clapped his hands. eye's now focused dead on Voldemort. "Bravo..care to act any more like a Muggle soap opera Tommy boy?" his voice was hoarse.. a near Croak. but not as unused sounding as it would of been, or could of been._

For a moment there was Silence. The type of Silence that said every living being in that room had Dragged in a surprised Breath and stood, or laid, staring at one Harry James Potter, Used to be Boy who lived, thought to of betrayed the light, hell thought to of been insane. there he stood, pale, thin as a tooth pick, dark circles under his eyes, though not as bad as when he'd first come there.. and LIFE showing in eye's that had been, for his time there, dead and empty. unresponsive to any stimulation. he stood there proud, wearing the white hospital like pants and top that he'd been put into, the little white slippers to keep his feet warm. his hair a wild mass down his shoulders and back, stopping well before the middle of his back. Green eyes, so like his mothers, sparkling form a pale gaunt face.

and he certainly had life in those eyes now. and the look was hard, cold, and angry. Harry Finally lowered his hands as he moved forward, when the death eaters went to grab him, he ducked out of their reach and continued at a sedate pace to face Voldemort. head tilted to the side. "Didja Miss me?" his voice was laced with Mockery. "I mean surely you got bored of trying to kill me, but really the room service at Azkaban left a bit to be desired." he lifted a hand, one finger tapping his chin as he thought. he could feel several of the death eaters moving forwards, probably intent on capturing him but ignored them as he sent up a wandless shield that would keep them at a distance. at least, Theoretically it should. who knew about the Practical's. He'd begun to try and 'define' his magic. which hadn't been easy. nope not at all. Especially when he'd had no one _**THERE**_ to help. no one who knew what the hell they'd been doing.

He'd learned by Trial and Error. and at the moment he faced Voldemort confident he had a few surprises up his sleave. After all, he'd had six years to think up new ways to make his magic bend and jump. he'd studied the spells Voldemort used. but most importantly, he studied what they DID. or COULD do. Which didn't mean he knew what to expect. but you learned a lot in six years. and he'd learned how to use his magic and if he didn't know something, well he trusted his magic to keep the vessel it was in alive. Those red eye's glared at him, hate, malice, rage, every filthy dirty, _**EVIL**_ emotion shining through like a blazing comment in a totally black sky.

Harry COULDN'T pretend he didn't feel those emotions towards his friends. the people he called family.. or the ones who seemed to try their damndest to protect him even thinking he was 'insane'. "Then again you wouldn't know about manners would you? a.. what do you call them Tommy boy? Half blood like yourself?" Voldemort hissed and jabbed his wand at Harry in a complex motion, Harry didn't even try and dodge the spell as it slammed towards him faster then he could blink. his shields bowed, but didn't break instead the spell went hurtling back towards Voldemort who had to dodge out of its way or get hit. Of course that didn't save one of his precious Death eaters. and Harry was doubly glad Draco and Severus hadn't been in costume, he'd hate to of let that nasty ball of magic hit them. He wasn't sure what it would of done.. maybe he'd try and see if he couldn't catch it next time and figure out what it could do. '_pft.. riiight, catch a ball of magic to figure out what it does.. sure you bet'cha.._' he thought in irritation then sighed. well hell he could give it a shot right.

He watched Voldemort, keeping a mental _'finger_' on those around him. when he felt a spell shot at him from behind he caught it spinning the shield around like a toy top that Dudley had owned he shot it at Voldemort who quickly blocked it. Harry saw his eye's widen and had to smirk. had to love it when you surprised them. But hey that meant he COULD catch a ball of magic. hmm he focused and the next spell to hit his sheild was rebounded at the caster as he kept his eyes locked on Voldemort who was staring at him in rage and hate. then again what reason did Voldemort have to hate him besides his own fast approaching death? "Whats the matter Riddle, Scared?" Harry's voice was taunting again, laced with glass. Shards of emotion that was scalding and yet not. he dropped ahand at his side and focused pulling as much magic together as he could, thinking only happy thoughts. like a Expecto Patronum charm. only it wasn't at the same time as it was filled with memories.

Learning he was a wizard, making friends with Ron and Hermione, Learning of his parents. Remus, Sirius, Severus, Draco.. he poured only good memories. Though some where tinged in pain, into the ball of light slowly building in the space beneath his finger tips. it light up the kitchen as nothing else would as he stared straight at Voldemort. "Know this Tom Marvolo Riddle, I do not kill you out of Hate, I do not kill you out of revenge. I kill you because that is the only way to stop you." and hell he wasn't even doing that. he planned on stripping his magic from him. rendering him a despised _'MUGGLE_'. he put that desire into the ball of magic. then lifted his hand and pointed it, with the ball in front of it at Voldemort who was saying something or maybe it was hissing it and then he shoved it forward with his will. the magic slammed into Voldemort, through him to every death eater, But for Severus and Draco, as well as children. after all they where only doing what their parents wanted. and the pure ENERGY erased he badness. depending on how much was in a person they ether lost their magic or not.

Voldemorts Screams seemed to reach heights no human vocal cord should be able to manage. but then again his body was, changing. and it wasn't a painless change ether. Harry James Potter was NOT a murderer. and he would not take another life. Professor Quirrell had been out of his hands. Cedric had been out of his hands. he hadn't killed Cedric, but he hadn't saved him ether. never mind he'd not had the _**CHANCE**_ to save him. when the light died down, all of the order members where free from, well those hit with Voldemorts spells or spells from those who'd been twisted by the evil magics so much they'd died, and others had been stripped of their powers. so the full body binds had come undone. Harry stood passively as people struggled to their feet staring at.. well Tom Marvolo Riddle. he looked like the younger version from the diary, but at the same time aged. Voldemort was on the ground eye's staring straight forward in shock. black hair falling around a human face. and hell not a bad one at that.

Harry swayed a bit, blinking owlishly before deciding he should make a fast retreat before they tried to shove him back into Azkaban. not that the wizarding prison would hold him now that he wasn't biding his time but still. he gathered his magic and 'threw' a strand of it out and away from him searching for a safe place to hide and sleep, finding the chamber of secrets harry disappeared without even the pop of an apparation, landed with a grunt, and passed out. he wasn't there to see the shock, or the questions that where flung into the air. hell maybe that was a good thing. after all he'd done what he'd set out to do. he'd 'killed' voldemort, only Tom Riddle was left. and he was no danger to any wizard.


End file.
